Raidou Kuzunoha The XIV
Character Synopsis Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is the protagonist of the Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha series. Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is a young student of the Yumizuki High School who was trained in the Kuzunoha village in the art of the Devil Summoner. Once he was ready, he undertook the trials at the nameless shrine in the heart of the Shinoda mountains and became the fourteenth Raidou Kuzunoha. He was assigned a partner by the Herald of Yatagarasu named Gouto, a sarcastic talking cat who was to guide Raidou in the ways of a Devil Summoner and was sent to work part-time at the Narumi Detective Agency as a cover for his true task. As the newest Raidou Kuzunoha, it is his duty to protect the Capital from the demons of the Dark Realm, and ensure that the supernatural world is kept in check. His abilities with a katana are without equal amongst summoners, and his skill with a pistol is unmatched, but Raidou's true power comes from the demons tucked away in confinement tubes beneath his cape. Raidou has appeared in various SMT titles, such as Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne, replacing Dante from the Devil May Cry series in the Chronicle edition of the game, as the character who hunts down the Demi-Fiend throughout the Labyrinth of Amala (who later joins him in battle). He and Raidou (His alternative universe counterpart) appear as the Ultimate Bosses in Soul Hackers. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei (Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha) Name: Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, Jouhei Gender: Male Age: Late Teens Classification: Human, Devil Summoner, High school Student, Detective, Kuzunoha Clan Special Abilities: Sword, Axe and Lance master, expert Marksman, Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, magic, automatic healing, automatic magic recovery, can nullify attacks depending on which sword he has equipped, can scan and discover the strengths and weaknesses of others, can tame and summon monsters to fight by his side (Lucifer amongst them), Dimensional travel, Time Travel, Elemental Manipulation, can bypass durability, can boost his own luck via Luck Locusts, able to drain MAG from opponents, various investigation skills wandering from shape-shifting to flying. Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Defeated a 100% Serious Lucifer who has superiority over all concepts including the concepts of dimensions, Poses a threat to YHVH according to Lucifer and fought a Mid-Game Demifiend) Speed: Irrelevant (Can also tag Omnipresent beings) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal Durability: Hyperverse Level+ (Was able to tank hits from Beings Such as Lucifer and is stated by Lucifer to pose a threat to YHVH himself) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range with swords, higher with other abilities. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: His various swords, a pistol capable of using limitless magic imbued bullets, his summoning tubes. *'Youmetsutou' (Apollyon Killer, nullifies healing factor) *'Tsukigata's Insect Cages/Luck Locusts:' Can be used to increase Raidou's Luck, the effects are random, they wander from absorbing more Magnetite from opponents to doubling the damage Raidou does. *'The Great Kohryu:' He carries Raidou wherever he wishes to go in the Capital through the air, allowing Raidou to travel in a fast way around the different sections of it. *'Large Tarrasque:' Raidou is able to ride the Tarrasque through water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Devil Summoning:' Can summon demons to fight at his side. In-game, he can summon up to 2 demons at the same time but is hinted to be able to summon up to 8 at once. *'Raidou the Aeon:' Multiplies all damage dealt by the user by 1.5 and all physical/phys-almighty attacks bypass target's most resistances except for repel. *'Spirit Cast-Away Spell:' Can send people/spirits to a dimensional space-time rift (Akarana Corridor) Investigation Skills *'Use Force:' Raidou makes one of his demons to use brute strength to crush a boulder/target *'Ignite:' Makes People talk, sets objects on fire, protects Raidou from low temperatures. *'Cool Down:' Calms people down, freezes water, protects Raidou from high temperatures *'Inspect:' Uncovers Hidden Objects *'Read Mind:' Reads People's Mind *'Transform:' Can shape-shift as long as he has some kind of DNA (eg. Hair, Blood) *'Kamikaze:' Can fly using wind currents *'Light Up:' Can Illuminate areas with light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Time Traveler Category:Detectives Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 1